What Really Matters
by Lit3737
Summary: First and foremost, I do not own Hart of Dixie. Wade and Zoe are in two different cities during the summer. Both grow up during their time apart. When she returns to Bluebell, she helps Wade get through the threat of losing someone very dear to him. They help each other through their own relationship surprises and problems. When all is said and done they learn what really matters.
1. Chapter 1: Three Months

_**First and foremost, I do not own Hart of Dixie. This story is somewhat of an AU.**_

_**Wade and Zoe are in two different cities during the summer. Both grow up during their time apart. When she returns to Bluebell, she helps Wade get through the threat of losing someone very dear to him. They help each other through their own relationship surprises and problems. When it is all said and done, they learn what really matters.**_

**What Really Matters**

**Chapter One**

**Three Months**

**One week after Zoe's departure**

Wade was bored. He sat in Computer Literacy class listening to the instructor explain to his class the advantages of using word processing, spreadsheet, database, and presentation software. He read his textbook the night before. Ms. Kindall was saying everything he read. We wanted to get to the assignments fast, and the faster the better. Maybe he should have just purchased a book and taught himself.

He registered for night classes after the fiasco Lemon and he created trying to take out a wall in the Rammer Jammer. He realized two things after the event. One, he needed to know more about running a business than just taking orders and pouring drinks. Two, it was time to get off his butt and go after his dreams. The dreams he had before his mother died, before he became responsible for himself and other people. He told no one, not even Izzy, about the class for fear it would be said he was doing it for Zoe Hart.

Doctor Zoe Hart.

He never thought a small, bossy, brunette who could be a bit of a drama queen would ever catch his attention. Zoe did more than that though, she captured his heart. Though he had yet to admit it to anyone, he loved her. However, he could not tell her yet. Heck he just admitted it to himself. He was still getting use to being in love. Wade Kinsella did not fall in love. He did not do monogamous relationships. He had one night stands, and maybe a girlfriend once in a while that he would cheat on. Zoe changed that. She changed him. She unknowingly changed most everything about him.

If only he had not been not been such an idiot the night of the competition. In the process of being an idiot, he cheated on Zoe. He could not believe that he was so torn up and afraid that he did not give one thought as to how Zoe would feel when she found out about him being with another woman. That single selfish act caused him to lose the only woman he had ever loved. Sure he had married Tansy, but he did not feel about her the way he felt about the Doc. For him, he now realized, Zoe was it. He hoped she would come to realize the same. He needed her realize the same like he needed air.

Reluctantly, Wade turned his attention back to his instructor.

"For the next three months, said Ms. Kindall.

He sighed softly to himself as his mind keyed in on the words three months. Three months. Three months of computer class. Three months of waiting on Zoe. If someone were to ask him which would be harder for him, he would reply the latter.

Finally Ms. Kindall gave them their assignments. Wade opened his book ready to began his journey to his dreams.

_**Two weeks later**_

Zoe got on the elevator at the end of her shift. She was exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to go home and soak in her tub. She had worked two weeks without an off day. It was Thursday and she had the next three days off. Her mother wanted Zoe to go with her to Boston to visit friends over the weekend. She declined saying the wanted her first weekend off work to roam around New York. Her mother pressed on.

"I'm sure Skip and William would be happy to see you. Plus there will be other single men there darling. I'm sure you can find one will can take your mind of the men of Bluebell." Zoe groaned in protest and her mother got off the phone saying she would call Zoe before she left for Boston. Zoe knew that would not be the last time her mother mentioned going to Boston.

When she got home she went straight to the bathroom and prepared for a long, hot soak. She had been in her tub for ten minutes when her doorbell rung. She decided to ignore it. The bell kept ringing.  
She figured it was her mother making another request for her to go to Boston. Candice Hart was not about to give up. She wanted Zoe to have someone in her life and Candice wanted that someone from their circle or at least a someone with the same pedigree.

"Grrr," Zoe said growled as she got out of her tub. She grabbed her robe while mumbling she should move and not tell her mother where. She got to her door and looked through her peek hole to see it was Candice. She saw her mother was putting a key in the lock of her door. She unlocked the door and opened it.

"How did you get a key?"

Candice sighed. "Zoe that is no way to greet your mother."

"Hello. How and why do you do you have a key to my apartment?"

"The reason I have a key to your apartment is not on the list of important things," replied Candice. "Moving you back to New York and finding you a husband, a suitable husband is on that list."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Mom, I'm not going to Boston."

Candice smiled. "Sweetie, come with me. You know you will have your pick of suitable men."

"Mom, while your concern for love life is appreciated," she said sarcastically. "My love life is fine."

"Zoe are hung up on two men with a third closing in. You need to make a decision. As your mother, I say pick Jonah. In him, you have the best of both worlds..."

Zoe listened as her mother went on about Jonah, George, and Wade. After a few minutes, she had had enough.

"You should have never choose Wade over George. Wade is just a bartender. As I told you before sweetie, you can do so much better. You have to think about what our friends will say about you and a bartender. Then there are the children to consider if you we're to marry him. Gods forbid."

"Mom please just stop. I am tired. This weekend i want to relax. I'll see you when you get back from Boston."

Not to be deterred from the subject, Candice continued on. " Forget Wade. Wade broke your heart."

"Like you broke Dad's?"

Zoe regretted the words immediately. She was tired, irritable, and missing Bluebell. Candice had pushed her buttons, yet she knew it was wrong to remind her of her past mistakes.

"Mom, I'm sorry."

The doorbell rung.

"You have another visitor, Candice said sadly.

"Mom..."

Her mother kissed her cheek and walked toward the door. "I'll answer the door. You get dressed."

Zoe nodded. She would apologize again later. She quickly went to her room to get dress wondering who could be at her door. She heard the door open and a male voice with a southern drawl making her mother giggling. Jonah.

Once dressed she stood quietly in the doorway watching the two talking. Her mother was right. There in her living room was best of both worlds. Jonah had pedigree like George while he was fun like Wade. On paper Jonah was the one for her, even more so than George. So why couldn't she see herself grow old with Jonah?

_Maybe it's because I haven't really spent any quality time with him. I need to get to know him. I have the next three months to do that, and this weekend would be the perfect time to start._

**Hi. This my first fanfic, so please bare with me. I realize some Zade shippers may be upset with Zoe. Keep in that I am Zade shipper too, and that the endgame is for Zoe and Wade to be together.**

**Please review. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Honest Letter from the Heart

Hi. This will be short, but I thought it would be nice to have Wade write a letter to Zoe. Thanks for the reviews and follows.

**Chapter Two**

**Honest Letter from the Heart**

Wade read and reread his letter to Zoe again. He looked at the pile of crumpled up paper in his room. He had spent days trying to say the right things. He finally just wrote, the best he could, what he felt in his heart.

_Hi Doc,_

_I am sure you are surprised to receive this letter from me. I am just as surprised to be writing it. I had to go through your things to get your address. Sorry about that. It's taken a few days to write this letter, what between Izzy, work, and all. Then there is the fact I didn't know what to say. I take that back. I know what say, it's just I want to say it to face to face. Seeing as you are in New York and I'm in Bluebell, I can't do face to face at the moment so I'll say some of in this letter. It won't be romantic, but it will be honest and from my heart._

_Zoe, I miss you. Nothing is the same without you. It's pure agony. Still I realize I deserve it. I know I hurt you bad. I am sorry. I promise I'll make up it to you. You will never have to worry about me being with another woman because all Iwant... all I need is you, Doc. I'll help you learn to trust me again. Give me, give us another chance. I am ready. I'm ready to show how much I care about you and how much I've changed. I need one chance and I promise you will never regret it._

_You said we would not have worked because we don't have anything in common. Maybe not, not like George and you, but we are good together. If you don't believe me remember our time together. Minus me being an idiot the last part of our relationship, we were good together. Now just think how better we will be together now that I am ready to be the man you need._

_I know you are busy being a hot shot surgeon and I am sure you are doing well. I'll end this letter, but I have a few favors to ask. Please don't write back. All Iwant you to do read this letter a thousand times and think. Think about giving us another try. Think about us and how much better we will be together. _

_Love,_

_Wade_

Wade sealed the letter up and drove to the post office before he changed his mind.

I hope this chapter was not too disappointing. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3: One, Two

**Chapter Three**

**One, Two**

Zoe sat in her bedroom talking to Lavon on the phone. They talked everyday. It was not the same as being in Lavon's kitchen every morning, but it helped her just the same. Every time they talked it made her miss Bluebell more. She was more than ready to get back there. Two things she had learned since being back in New York were she be belonged in Bluebell and she was meant to be a GP.

"How so are things going with Annabeth," she inquired.

She could hear the smile in Lavon's voice. "Good."

"Come on Lavon, things are better than good. Do you think I can't tell you are happy? This is me, Zoe. Spill it!"

"Big Z, Lavon Hayes is indeed happy," he said grinning. "But Lavon Hayes is man and he doesn't sit and gush about his love life, even he wants to." He paused. "But I will say this, there never been a happier time in Lavon Hayes' life. AB is the amazing."

Lavon proceeded to tell Zoe how amazing Annabeth was. He told her how she helped to rescue Burt Reynolds from Mayor Gainey's shed.

"Next thing we knew, there was a truck crashing through the shed and AB was driving it!"

Zoe laughed as she pictured Annabeth crashing through the shed. She listened as Lavon continued to talk about her as he had never talked about Lemon or Ruby. He was falling in love with Annabeth. He finally had the right one for him. She was happy for her friend and she told him so.

"You know, Zoe, there is a guy you can be happy with."

She knew was not talking about some random guy, he was talking about Wade. "Maybe," she said.

"You were this happy before. You can be again. It may take work, but it will be worth it."

"How is he"?

Lavon hesitated. He replied a few seconds later, "He's okay."

"He wrote a letter to me."

"And?"

"He said what any guy would say when trying to get the girl back."

"Really Zoe? Is that how you see the act of Wade taking the time to write you a letter and then actually mailing it to you? Do you have any idea how big that is? Can you guess how many women would love to hear that from him? Wade cares about you. He has never cared for any of those other women the way he cares for you, not even Tansy."

"Lavon, he broke my heart. I cannot trust him. It's because of him I am in a crazy mixed up state of mind."

"No, no, no, no. Wade does not get the blame for that. He may have added to it, but you were already like that before you dated him. Before you moved to Bluebell even."

"That's not fair, Lavon."

"Is it fair to blame everything on Wade? Come on Z. You know you can't blame all this on Wade. Yes, he screwed up. Yes, he hurt you. I'll give you that, but you have to look at two important things. One, Wade is just as crazy and mixed up as you. Two, you had a part in his cheating."

"What," exclaimed Zoe.

"Now hear me out," Lavon instructed calmly. "Have ever thought about how Wade felt? I mean think about it. He was and still is so insecure. You did not help any. He felt like you wanted to be with George."

"I chose him. I chose to be with him."

"Did you really? Did you choose him when you just had watch George sleep because he was sleep walking. You could have easily let Brick do that. What about the band competition?"

" I suggested George sing because I wanted Wade to win that competition."

"Zoe, it was a bad idea. Why? Because the way Wade felt about George and the way you felt about George. When you suggested George sing in Wade's band, you were telling him that he was not as good as George. I am not excusing Wade. Not excusing him at all. He had a choice, but he also had help in making that choice.

"Think about everything I just told you. Reread the letter. You both have issues. The good news is those issues can be overcome and you guys can be happy together. Now Lavon Hayes has some mayoring to do. We'll talk tomorrow, okay."

"Okay."

"Z?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. I miss you and your craziness."

"Ditto Lavon. Talk to you tomorrow."

Zoe hung up the phone. Her eyes immediately went to the nightstand where Wade's letter lay. She settled on the floor by the nightstand. She closed her eyes and thought about everything Lavon told her. There was a part of her that knew he was right. That everything he said to her was so true. She opened the letter and it again. This time she read with her heart open. As Wade had promised, the letter was not romantic. Even so it brought tears to her eyes and softened her heart toward him.

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

In the following weeks, Zoe got into routine of working and seeing Jonah. She expected the change from working as a GP to working as a surgeon to be a without many complications. It mostly went smooth except for when she caught a virus and could not keep anything on her stomach. Surgery was intense, but she did not remember being so exhausted from it. It was thrilling for her and she enjoyed the work, but it did not fulfill her as being a GP did.

As for Jonah, for the most part, he was a pleasure to be around. She was having a fun with him. Nevertheless she had not developed any romantic feelings for him. Occasionally, when he initiated it, they would hold hands. They had kissed a few times since dating, however, nothing more happened between them. Jonah was patient with her. He said he understood she was getting over Wade and what he had done to her. He told her to take her time, that they would be casual. Jonah wanted her, he said, to get Wade out of her system, then they would work on a serious relationship.

The problem was she was not getting over Wade. She was sure the letter had a lot do with that. Since receiving the letter, she had reread the letter numerous times as Wade had requested. Each time she did, she felt closer to him. She loved seeing his handwriting scrawled across the paper expressing his feelings to her.

There were days when she wanted to call or text Wade. Guilt stopped her. Guilt over Jonah was being patient, giving her time to get over Wade, yet she was not. She also guilty about Wade. By dating someone else, it was felt like she was being unfair to Wade even if she did not have feelings for Jonah. Zoe wondered if he was dating anyone or doing his usual thing with women. If she went by his letter, she would have to say no. Rose had not had said a word to her about Wade in her letters, so she did not question her. Zoe also choose not to ask Lavon during their talks.

Tonight she was supposed to be going to a movie and then dinner with Jonah. He told her at the hospital that he needed to cancel because he was staying to help with a surgery. He pretended he did not want to stay, but Zoe saw the excitement in his eyes. He was wanted to assist with the surgery. She found she did not care since she did not want to go out with him anyway. She chastised herself for feeling that way. Jonah was a great guy. He had treated her well and had a tremendous amount of patience with her regarding Wade.

"Stupid letter, stupid Wade, and stupid me."

She should be ecstatic about dating Jonah. He was to her best of both worlds. Why could not she forget about Wade? She cared for him, but she did not trust him. How could she trust him again? She went inside her room to get the letter and throw it way. She grabbed the letter. Then she heard Lavon's voice. "_**He has never cared for any of those other women the way he cares for you, not even Tansy." **_Instead she of tearing the letter up, she curled up in her bed and read the letter again. As she read the letter that she now knew by heart, she came to the startling revelation she, Zoe Hart, was in love with Wade Kinsella.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Many thanks for all the support. Those who have followed and reviewed, I appreciate you. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Until next time...


	4. Chapter 4

Hi. Thanks again for all the kind reviews. In this chapter Wade has someone to help him as Zoe did. Also more is revealed about Izzy and who she is to Wade. Please review and most of all enjoy.:)

**Chapter Four**

Wade and Izzy walked into the airport in Mobile Sunday afternoon. Izzy was going to visit Jesse for the rest of summer. Since Izzy turned thirteen she had been visiting Jesse for two months during the summer. However, she had changed her mind about going this summer. For weeks Wade had tried to convince her to go, or he asked her why she did not want to go. Two days ago he heard her talking to her best friend, Rose Hattenbarger. Izzy did not want to leave Wade because of the "Zoe situation" she told Rose. There was no way he was going to let her waste her summer worrying about him. Wade purchased a ticket and told her she was going to visit Jesse like always.

"I wish you would let me stay," Izzy said.

"Nope Izzy. You are going to get on that plane. You are too young to be sittin' 'round worrin' about me and my problems. Especially since I'm the cause of my problems."

"I am fifteen, the same age as you when you took care of me."

"That's different Iz," Wade replied sadly. He looked at her thinking of when their mother was sick. At the time of Jacqueline Kinsella's death, Izzy was just six months old. Earl, though had not yet began drinking heavily, was too grief stricken to care for Izzy. Jesse joined the army soon their mother's death. That left him to care for Izzy.

"You have sacrificed your whole life for me. Why can't I do some sacrificing for a change?"

"I am not lookin' for you to pay me back. I did it because I love you. If I had it do over again, I would. Now enough of this. It's time for you to board your plane."

Wade pulled her close and hugged her. "Call..."

"When I get there, she interrupted.

He smiled. "Right. Have a good time, but stay away from those boys next door to Jesse. Tell Jesse to watch them."

Izzy smiled. "Always the over protective, big brother." She touched his arm with concern. "Try not to worry about Zoe. Everything will work out."

Izzy kissed Wade's cheek and he hugged her again. He released her before he changed his mind about letting her go. His thoughts wondered to the future as he watched her walk away. She was growing up. Sooner than he desired, he would be standing in this airport watching her off to college and time with her would be less and less.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Wade woke up the next morning to the sound of someone knocking loudly on his door. He sat up slowly wiping his eyes. He had worked late at the Rammer Jammer. After getting home, he stayed up late studying. The person continued to knock and began to call his name. _Doctor Hart. Shoot. I forgot we were going fishing today__**. **_He quickly got up and walked to answer the door.

"Morning, Doctor Hart."

"Morning. I take it you forgot about fishing today."

"Come on in. Give me a few minutes to get dressed."

Ethan entered the gate house. "We can go another day.

"Today is fine," insisted Wade. He gestured for Ethan to have a seat.

"No. Let's talk instead."

"What about?"

"You and my daughter."

Wade felt his stomach drop. He had not talked about Zoe to anyone since she left. He had no desire to do so. The first three weeks after Zoe's departure, he avoided Lavon as much as possible. Wade knew Lavon would want to discuss Zoe and him. Once he knew Lavon understood that there was to be no mention of Zoe, he stopped avoiding him. Izzy had to be told only once that he did not want to talk about or hear about Zoe. If someone did mention Zoe, he politely change the subject. He had a feeling Zoe's Dad would not be so easily deterred. "Sir...," began Wade.

"Tell you what," said Ethan. "Let's go fishing. We can talk when we get there. I'll wait while you get dressed."

Wade nodded. Normally he would tell Doctor Hart no, but because he was Zoe's father he did not. He went into his room changed clothes and then brushed his teeth.

When he came out into the living room, Doctor Hart was admiring the new kitchen cabinets.

"You know I used to do some woodworking. That was before I met Zoe's mother. After which, she along, with my parent convinced me to become a surgeon.

"You didn't want to become a doctor?

"I did, just a different kind. I wanted to be a pediatrician. Anyway after I was convinced to become a surgeon, my father threw out my tools so I would not hurt my hands. He said as a surgeon my hands and eyes were the most valuable tools."

He turned around and looked at Wade. "Ready?"

Wade said yes not sure what to make of the man before him even after all the time they had been spending together. Each time they were together, he surprised Wade as he did today with the details about himself. Ethan Hart had been living and working in Mobile for two months. Since then he made it his business to have lunch with Wade or stop by and talk to him at the Rammer Jammer or at the gate house. At first Wade wanted nothing to do with him, but as the weeks went on he looked forward to talking with Ethan. He was not a snob or anything like that. Wade found him easy to talk to and he had a great sense of humor.

As they rode to the fishing hole, they talked about the addition and renovation of the gate house. Ethan inquired if Izzy had gone to visit Jesse. Wade in turn asked him how was his new position at Springhill Medical Center. Ethan told him it was going fine and he was helping Brick out part time while Zoe was gone for the summer. Soon they were at Wade's fishing hole. They unloaded their gear and walked to Wade's boat. Once on the lake, Wade asked Ethan why had he decided to move to Alabama. Little did he know that question would trigger the beginning of the talk Ethan wanted to have with him.

"To be near my daughter, but that is difficult at the moment as she is in New York for the summer. Care to explain your role in her decision to leave Bluebell?"

Wade swallowed and hung his head then looked back up. He figured Ethan would find out about him cheating on Zoe, yet he was not prepared to answer Ethan's question. Wade answered his question hesitantly, yet truthfully.

"You know Wade, one could argue that I have no right to question you since I hurt Zoe too.

"I wouldn't, sir."

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

Have you talked to Zoe since she left," inquired Ethan.

"I wrote her a letter. She hasn't written back. I asked not to."

"Why?"

"I thought it would be better that way."

"But what you really mean is that I could not take her telling you she would be staying in New City or she won't give you another chance?"

"Yes, sir," he affirmed.

"You are in love with my daughter," Ethan stated.

"Yes, sir."

"What did she say when told her that?"

Wade cleared throat. He had avoided talking about Zoe to anyone. It was surprising to him how much he needed to talk about Zoe. He was glad it was her father. He had dropped his pole, no longer caring about fishing.

"I haven't told her," he said softly. "Everything is complicated. She is confused and hurt and I figured tellin' her I was in love with her would put more on her."

"That's not the reason you have not told her. You have not told her because you are scared. People have mentioned your reputation with women to me." Ethan studied Wade for a reaction as he spoke. "You have not been in a monogamous relationship. You have been married, but you did not love her nor were you faithful to her. You have never been in love before and it scares you.

"That is not your only problem. You think you are not good enough for Zoe. That because she is a doctor and you are a bartender, you cannot be with her. That is not true. Ethan sighed heavily. "You would think in this day and time people would not be as narrow minded as they are. It is sad. Wade, you are a good man, that is what matters. Forget what society says. Forget what you think about yourself. You are a fighter. Fight for what you want."

Silence again. Ethan wanted to give him time to process what he had told him. When the silence was broken by Ethan he did not refer to the topic before.

"Zoe's birthday is Friday as I am sure you know. Her mother is giving her party. I'll be attending the party and I want you to go with me."

Wade shook his head. "I don't think would be a good idea."

"Don't you want to see her? Don't you miss her?"

"That don't matter, Doctor Hart. There are things to consider, other people to consider."

"If you are talking about my ex-wife, don't worry about her. I would not worry about anyone else either. We leave Friday morning. The party is Friday evening. You'll need a tuxedo. I've already called someone in Mobile to fit you."

Wade was about to protest, but Ethan stopped him.

"I like you Wade. You are a good man. I like Zoe with you. She was happy when you were together. When we spoke on the phone, I could hear the happiness in her voice. I have never known her to be as happy as she was then. I am convinced you are the one for her. I am on your side."

"Even after what I done? Why," questioned Wade.

"Because you really care for her, and from what I hear, you have changed a great deal. Now do you care to tell me about those books I saw on your table?"

**XxxxxxxxX**

I hope you guys enjoyed. Until next time...


	5. Chapter 5: A Birthday to Remember

**Chapter Five**

**A Birthday to Remember **

**Two days before the party**

Zoe and Jonah were having lunch together at a little bistro close to the hospital. It was the end of their work day. Both had worked double shifts. Jonah loved the thrill of being a surgeon. He lived for the fast pace of the job. He was talking about how much he lover his job.

"Hello," Jonah said nudging Zoe. "Anyone home?"

Zoe came out her thoughts. "Sorry. I guess I am tired. What were you saying?"

"Only that I love my job and the biggest perk is I get to payed to save lives with my amazing skills."

Jonah sat back and took a long look at Zoe. He did not see as much tiredness as he saw sadness. He could only guess she was missing Wade.

"What's really going on with you, Zoe? You haven't been yourself for days."

"I told you I'm tired.

"The truth Zoe."

"Jonah it's nothing really. I wondering about my patients in Bluebell. I kinda miss them.

"No it's more than that. I think you miss a particular person."

"W...well of course I miss Lavon."

"Not talking about him, I'm talking about Wade."

Zoe looked away. She loved Wade. Being with Jonah had not changed that, however, her distrust in Wade had not changed either. Still she could not be with Jonah. She had two more weeks in New York. Then she would be back home. As much as she did not want to hurt by breaking things off with him, she knew she had too because it was the right thing to do.

"Jonah, I like you, you're a great guy. You are fun to be with. I thought I could develop feelings for you, but that has not happened. We are better off friends."

Jonah grabbed her hand. "I told you I'll give you all the time you need to get over him. I'm not ready to give up on us.

"It's been almost three months, Jonah. How much longer do two people need? Besides, in two weeks my fellowship will be over. I'm not staying here, I'm going back to Bluebell."

Jonah sat quietly holding her hand. Suddenly his cell phone rung. He answered it as he continued to look at Zoe. "Okay, I'll be there in five minutes." He hung up.

"That was the hospital. I need to go. I'm still not sure about the party, I'll try to Chad to switch shifts with me while I'm at the hospital. He stood and kiss her cheek. "We'll talk later."

With that, he rushed off to the hospital.

**XxxxxxxxX**

**One day before the party**

Zoe and Candice walked into her mother's favorite boutique. They were picking up their dresses for her birthday party. Candice wanted to look around the boutique before they left. The boutique owner, Priscilla Weldon, always had something Candice could not do without. Sure enough Candice found that something.

Watching her mother walk through the boutique, Zoe remembered how much she liked shopping with her mother. It was the one of the few things they did not argue about, and one of the few things Candice had time to do with Zoe.

"Priscilla what would I do without you and your lovely clothing designs.

"Let's hope you don't find out."

Zoe and Candice gathered their items and left the store heading to her apartment. Once there, they ate a light lunch as they talked about their friends and family.

Candice changed the subject. "So how are things with Jonah? Will he be the party?"

Zoe shrugged her shoulders. "We are better off friends. There isn't any chemistry between us. He wants to try anyway, but I told him we should remain friends."

"He is right. Who says you have to have chemistry?"

"I do. I want love and when I kiss a guy, I want fireworks. Maybe it's a fairy tale to you, but I know it exists, and I want it, Mom."

"Ethan and I did not have fireworks, I'd like to think we had love."

Zoe touched her mother's hand. She didn't want to hurt her feelings when spoke. She had never voiced it to Candice, but she suspected her mother had married her dad because of his family's wealth and position. "I don't think you and Dad loved each other. Look what happened. You had an affair with Harley. That happened because there was chemistry between Harley and you, and I'm sure you fell in love with each other."

Candice smiled. "I have to get going darling," she said. "Last minute things to do for your party, okay."

"I'm not trying to hurt your feelings Mom. I'm just making a point."

"I know, dear. Nevertheless, it does not mean I want to hear the truth. Using the mirror for anything other than to see how I look is all the use I have for one. I'll see you tomorrow evening."

Candice left Zoe's apartment quickly leaving Zoe's a little disheartened for them both.

**XxxxxxxxX**

**The day of the party**

Ethan had agreed with Candice to pay for the band. He was more that happy he had agreed to pay despite the expense. Unbeknown to Candice, there a special treat for them all, especially Zoe. Ethan thought back to the conversion with Wade on the plane ride.

"What did you get Zoe for her birthday?"

Wade smiled as his face reddened with embarrassment. He was not prepared to share his gift for Zoe with anyone because it was of a romantic nature.

Ethan noticed Wade was uncomfortable. "Ohh, I see."

Wade was further embarrassed. "N-n-no, it's nothing like that." Wade hesitated. Not many knew he could be romantic. Everyone knew him to be Bluebell's resident heartbreaker. Before Zoe he never had a reason to show that side of himself. "Before we broke up, I was working on a song for her birthday. I was going to sing it to her. Course now I won't be singing it to her, so I had the song framed and wrapped for her."

A simple okay was all Ethan said as he began to formulate a plan to help Wade.

**XxxxxxxxX**

Jonah called her to say he was still at the hospital. He informed her he would be late coming to her party. That was Jonah always putting work first. She didn't fault him for that because she remembered once she was the exact same way. Now she was not she realized. Coming back to New York helped her come to that realization. She was not the same person as she was when she left the city over two years ago. She was for the first time happy about her career and the woman she was becoming. She had Harley, a small town called Bluebell, and its residents to thank for that. The only sad thing was Jonah. They did not fit together. They were on different paths, hers was Bluebell and his New York.

She gave herself one last look over. When her doorbell rang, she assumed it was the driver to take her to the party. She grabbed her purse and opened her door to find Ethan standing there.

"Dad," she said as she hugged him. "What are doing here? I thought you were to meet me at the party."

Ethan kissed her. "I wanted to escort you to the party to get some time with you before everyone else does."

The two chatted as Ethan walked her to the limousine. The driver opened the door for them. They continued talking as the driver took them to their destination. Zoe was happy to have her father there, though she wondered how much this day really hurt him. After all the day was about the day her existence and she existed because of her mother's affair with Harley. She searched his face for any hint of hurt. Surprisingly she found none.

They arrived at their destination a few minutes later. Ethan escorted Zoe to the door. As she walked through the door, she a feeling this was going to be her best birthday. Something told her that is was because of her father.

The first people they saw were Ethan's parents, Graham and Ellen Hart. Despite Candice's infidelity, Ethan had never told his family that he was not Zoe's biological father. He wanted to spare Zoe any heart ache and himself of embarrassment, so he and Candice kept it a secret from his family. Zoe was instructed not tell them either. She hated deceiving them, but selfishness kept her from telling them because she did not want to lose them.

Zoe smiled as her grandparents walked toward them. She was delighted they were there. She loved them dearly. She remembered going to see them on her summer vacations. They, along with her Uncle Richard and his family, had been her only connection to Ethan after her parents divorce.

After her grandparents, the rest of her family, and friends began to greet her and wish her a happy birthday. The band began to play as she looked for Jonah. Instead she saw her Ethan walking to her smiling.

"May I have the first dance or are you looking for someone else?"

"I was looking for Jonah."

"Where is he?

"At work."

"Well, I wouldn't worry about him."

Zoe laughed and continued to enjoy dancing with her father through the second number until her mother came up to them. Candice wanted her to meet someone before dinner was served. Ethan told them to go ahead. He wanted a chance to talk to Wade. Checking his watch, he walked swiftly to the room just off the stage. Inside the room he found Wade looking nervous.

"It's almost time. Are you ready?"

Wade nodded nervously. He was starting to have second thoughts. Everything was so fancy. He had no business there. What was he thinking? As if Ethan could read his mind. He told him to think only of Zoe, that she was all that mattered. "I'll be dancing with her at the front of the stage." He patted him on the shoulder, and left the room.

Wade closed his eyes and began the ritual he had done so many times in the past just before he and his band took stage. Then he checked his mic one last time. Just as he finished, one of the band members came to tell him it was time. As he instructed the band begin to play the song. Slowly he walked out singing the song he wrote just for Zoe. She was exactly where Ethan had promised she would be, dancing up front with him. The minute he saw her, he was at peace. He sung to her with all his heart and soul. The words and Zoe now meant so much more since he first wrote the song.

Wade continued to sing to Zoe as he watched her stop dancing with Ethan. She walked toward the stage. He held out hand his to her and she went to him. It was as if no one else was in room. He could not take his eyes off her. She was a vision of beauty. He thought his heart would burst when he felt her hand in his. He took her in his arms, not caring if it was appropriate or not, he began to dance with her right there on stage. God only knew how he was able to sing the song with Zoe in his arms, but he did.

When the song ended, he slightly released Zoe. "Happy birthday, Doc." He bent his head down and placed a kiss on her lips causing a wave of emotions and sensations to rip through him. It was not until they heard the applause from the guest that they parted.

**Zoe's POV**

Zoe was enjoying herself. She was glad to have her guest celebrating with her, but out of everyone, she was the happiest that Ethan was at the party. It had been years since her dad had been to one of her birthday parties. She looked at him as they danced and talked together.

As the band began to play another song, Ethan told her this would be a birthday she would always remember. Just as she was about to reply to his statement, she heard someone singing. Zoe froze in Ethan's arms. She knew that voice. It was the voice she dreamt about for so many nights. As the owner of the voice came in sight, tears filled her eyes. Wade. She looked at Ethan questioning him with her eyes because she could not form the words to do so.

_You have turned my life upside down  
Never knew life could be so sweet  
Until you came around_

Zoe stepped back and out of Ethan's arms. It was as if she was a moth and Wade was the light pulling her to him. He held out his hand to her as she reached him. As she felt herself sway a little, she grabbed his hand grateful he quickly took her in his arms. She looked up at him, and he looked down at her. She could not ever remember feeling this way before. She was so in love with this gorgeous, sexy man.

All too fast to her the song end. She heard the words 'Happy Birthday, Doc', and then he kissed her lightly making her both hot and cold at the same time. She heard the applause of her guest and they reluctantly broke apart.

Zoe turned to see her father beaming. **_He was in on this._** _**He brought Wade here, he brought him to me. **_She smiled back at him. He was right, this was a birthday she would never forget.

**XxxxxxxxX**

Jonah watched from the entrance as Wade and Zoe danced. He could feel their love for each other, but that did not mean he would not fight for her. Not now at this time, but tomorrow was a different day. He left the party unseen planning an all out war for Zoe Hart.

**XxxxxxxxX**

I know it has been a long time since I updated, and I apologize. I do hope you all enjoy this chapter. More to come soon. Until next time...


End file.
